Chloe Owl
Chloe Owl is a supporting/background character in the series of Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. As an Owl, she is normally seen during the night and sleeping during the day. But sometimes she will be out during the day time if an event is going on. Chloe is a bit of an over-reactor to things and she sometimes acts like a diva, which may be due to her personality or her age. But in general she's pretty nice with a little temper if she hasn't gotten enough sleep. Chloe lives by herself in an isolated, but reachable "bird house" at the top of a tree. Personality As stated, she is a kind owl who reacts to just about anything and can act dramatic or cranky at a single wave of a wing. Unlike most, she doesn't seem to have loyalty when it comes to Gnarly Woods, due to preparing to leave anytime it may be in trouble or if she thinks her life is at risk. But despite that, the one thing that seems to really trigger her anger is anyone interrupting her sleep and can come off stingy when lacking it. Chloe seems to prefer being by herself in a peaceful environment. She exhibits a "classy" aura with her mannerisms and behavior. In a way she could be compared to Cynthia, in a sense she may overreact, throw a tantrum, or get a bit too angry about things and demand arrest at the slightest injustice involving herself. Appearance Chloe appears to be a full grown owl, about 38 centimeters tall. She is an odd shade of brown and has white feathery hair at the top of her head which may hint that she is older than most of the Gnarly Woods residency. Her eyes are honey-yellow in color and she has a dark colored beak. Her feet are hazel-gray-brown in tone and her tummy/chest is creamy-white, like her face. She has a few orange diamond shaped marks on her chest and normally wears an orange scarf. To hide her eyes from the sunlight, Chloe wore a pair of yellow sunglasses with pink lenses, and for her tryout in the Romeo and Juliet play, she wore a teal-green neck piece with her orange scarf underneath it and a yellow with single ivy green stripe around the center "earpieces" connected to a backwards blue veil piece. Quotes "I said my tree, didn't I?" Trivia *Owl feathers are not weather proof, yet in Cabana Drama she was in the lake just fine with no damage to her feathers. *Usually owls eat mice and other rodents, but it is not directly stated or shown what she eats. *Twice has she had episodes about her involving a lack of sleep. Gallery Chloe Owl, Victor Vole and Winston sleeping.jpg|Chloe sleeping with Winston and Victor The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185336.717.jpg The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185331.616.jpg The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150131 185327.450.jpg The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog- Cabana Drama.flv 20150103 185027.425.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Background Characters Category:Birds